<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me - The Juliet Years by LadyPadfoot9160</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633454">Love Me - The Juliet Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPadfoot9160/pseuds/LadyPadfoot9160'>LadyPadfoot9160</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Either the 90’s or 10’s, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, a lot of breakups and hookups, doesn’t matter because I’m in charge, this is tvd afterall, unless you count years, until I say it isn't, who knows when this takes place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPadfoot9160/pseuds/LadyPadfoot9160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet Gilbert lost more than her parents that May night. She lost her brother to drugs and her best friend to her sort-of boyfriend. All she had left was her sister, aunt, and her sister's friends. Then came September. Stefan Salvatore showed up in Mystic Falls and swept the rug from under J's unsteady feet. Everything he did, brought a new meaning to her mundane life; family, humanity, and her uncanny similar appearance to her big sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tyler Lockwood/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1x01.Pt.1~First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"J, washroom's open."</p>
<p>"K, thanks 'Lena."</p>
<p>
  <em>I can do this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~</em>
</p>
<p>"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna offered.</p>
<p>"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna," Elena said pouring herself a cup.</p>
<p>"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked before taking Elena's.</p>
<p>"It's your first day of school and I am totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jer and I took some but Elena shook her head.</p>
<p>"Anything else? A number two pencil?" Jenna joked. "What am I missing?"</p>
<p>"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.</p>
<p>"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at-now. Crap!" Jenna replied, pulling her hair down.</p>
<p>"Then go. We'll be fine." I consoled her.</p>
<p>"You're an angel, you know that?" She told me before running off. I smiled at her compliment.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>"Don't start." Jer scoffed at Elena.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. Elena! Juliet! Back in the car." Bonnie rambled.</p>
<p>Elena and I were both in the car the night our parents drove off Wickery Bridge. I somehow managed to get out, but the minute I got to land I blacked out. When I woke up, we- Elena and I- were in hospital beds being told our parents didn't make it.</p>
<p>"We did it again didn't we?" Elena asked.</p>
<p>"We- We're sorry Bonnie. You were telling us that..." I continued.</p>
<p>"That I'm psychic now," Bonnie stated proudly.</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>"Okay, then predict something. About us." Elena challenged.</p>
<p>Bonnie sighed and started to say something when a crow flew across the windshield. Bonnie momentarily lost control of the car and asked Elena and I if we were okay.</p>
<p>"I'm okay." "I'm fine." We replied.</p>
<p>"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie almost pleaded.</p>
<p>"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives," Elena said for the both of us.</p>
<p>"I predict this year is going to be kick-ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie smiled.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>We got to school and I noticed a new guy on the quad. I broke off from Bonnie and Elena and made my way over to Caroline and the team. I'm the youngest co-captain in 15 years.</p>
<p>"There you are!" Caroline exclaimed. "How are you?" She asked pulling me into a hug. I knew she didn't really care but I answered anyway.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Really." She confirmed, pulling a weird face.</p>
<p>"Yes, much better," I said robotically. Caroline then left to interrogate my sister.</p>
<p>"Okay, falls party. Any ideas?" I asked everyone who was left.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Jeremy, nice batch, man." I followed Jeremy, praying Elena didn't. Lucky for Jeremy she didn't. I walked into the Men's room and found Jer using eye drops.</p>
<p>"Pants down chick." Some guy said coming out of a stall.</p>
<p>"Jer, are you stoned?" I asked nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Why? You gonna go rat me out to Jenna?" He snapped back. <em>Yep. Definitely stoned.</em></p>
<p>"Nope," I replied truthfully. "Just wanted to make sure you know how much you're screwing up your life by using drugs as a coping method."</p>
<p>"At least I don't have a diary, or have so much on my plate that I don't have any time for my family." Jeremy shot at me.</p>
<p>"You wanna spend time with me? Great, let me know when you stop doing drugs and stop following Vicki Donovan around like a lost puppy." I knew it was a low blow, but I needed him to listen to me. I walked out of the washroom, into a chest.</p>
<p>"Uh- pardon me." A male voice said. "Is this the men's room?" The gorgeous guy in front of me asked.</p>
<p>"Uh- yeah. Twin brother, long story, kinda sad. It'd make a great book." I rambled, starting to sound like Bonnie.</p>
<p>"I'm Juliet," I told him.</p>
<p>"Stefan," Stefan replied.</p>
<p>I gave him a smile and stepped to the left. Only he stepped to his right at the same time. I then stepped to the other side but he had the same idea. Stefan moved again and I moved past him, muttering a 'Thank you.'</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861 it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner droned on and on. Eventually, I tuned out and noticed the stares going around the class between Elena, Stefan, and Matt.</p>
<p>Bonnie sent a text to 'Lena, which she read with a smile.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After school, Elena and I walked to the cemetery where we both pulled out our journals and started writing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I made it through the day. I must have said, 'I'm fine, thanks,' at least 37 times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks 'How are you?'. They really don't want an answer.</em>
</p>
<p>I was brought out of my writing by a crow on a tombstone. It squawked and Elena greeted it.</p>
<p>"Okay. Hi, bird." It squawked again, so I said- "That's not creepy or anything."</p>
<p>Out of no-where fog started rolling in around us and the bird squawked twice more before Elena shooed it away. We turned back to find the crow resting on the stone 'Lena was leaning against before. Elena grabbed her bag and started running, while I stayed in the fog.</p>
<p>I saw a figure standing behind an angel statue and went closer. I couldn't find anyone so I went after Elena, to find her looking around confused.</p>
<p>"What?" I asked her. She turned to me.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Elena said slowly, looking around once more. "Let's go home."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Elena and I were about to leave (After Jenna layed down "rules"), but when Elena opened the door, Stefan blocked the way out.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I was about to knock." Stefan apologized. "I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... strange." They talked a little more and Stefan returned Elena's journal, which she dropped earlier at the cemetery. Finally, I just invited Stefan to come with us to meet Bonnie and Caroline at the grill.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>I walked in ahead of Elena and Stefan and joined Care and Ty at the pool table. I saw Matt go over and introduce himself.</p>
<p>I dragged Care to where Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan were sitting, and she immediately started interrogating him.</p>
<p>"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" She started</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."</p>
<p>"Parents?" Bonnie inquired.</p>
<p>"My parents passed away."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Elena consoled, sympathetically. "Any siblings?"</p>
<p>"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan explained.</p>
<p>"So, Stefan, If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline smiled at him.</p>
<p>"It's a back to school thing at the Falls," Bonnie told Stefan.</p>
<p>"Are you going?" He asked Elena.</p>
<p>"Of course she is," I answered for her. Elena sheepishly tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at Stefan.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter is trash. I'd change it but then I'd feel like I have to change it on the other sites it's posted on, so ya'll just have to deal for now. I know it's cliche to say, but the chapters really do get better. I took like a year-long break after chapter five or six or something and it's really obvious in how I write. Sorry for the cringe, thank you for reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1x01.Pt.2~Back to School Thing at the Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner lectured.</p><p>"Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."</p><p>"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded 'jock' stereotype?"</p><p>"Its okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt joked.</p><p>"Hmm. Elena?" Mr. Tanner asked, now irritated that nobody knew. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I- I don't know." 'Lena apologized.</p><p>"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break."</p><p>"There were 346 casualties unless you're counting local civilians," Stefan answered Tanner's question.</p><p>"That's correct. Mister..."</p><p>"Salvatore."</p><p>"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner asked him.</p><p>"Distant."</p><p>"Well, very good." Tanner continued. "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."</p><p>"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." I spoke up. "The Founder's archives are, uh, stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts."</p><p>To say Mr. Tanner was pissed was an understatement.</p><p>"You know I could have you moved back to tenth grade, right?" He threatened.</p><p>"You know I could have graduated last year if I wanted to, right?" I sassed back. The whole class chuckled, and Mr. Tanner dismissed us, as the bell rang.</p><p>~</p><p>I was waiting with 'Lena for Bonnie to come and pick us up for the party. When we got there the party had already started and there was a thin cloud of smoke in the air from the druggies.</p><p>"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie teased her.</p><p>"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty."</p><p>"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie continued.</p><p>"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." I joked in a low narrative voice. We all laughed.</p><p>"So where is he?" Bonnie asked Elena.</p><p>"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."</p><p>"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams said I have to concentrate." Bonnie explained.</p><p>"Wait," I stopped her. " you need a crystal ball." I looked around and pick up an empty beer bottle. "Ta-da."</p><p>Bonnie grabbed it but she didn't pull away. Instead, her eyes went wide and she kinda zoned out.</p><p>"That was weird."  She said coming out of her trance. "When I touched you, I saw a crow. There was fog, a man... I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie took the beer bottle and scurried away.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Bonnie!" We called after her.</p><p>When I turned around, Stefan was standing in front of Me and Elena.</p><p>"Hi." He greeted us.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"I didn't it again didn't I." He asked, referring to sneaking up on her.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized.</p><p>"You're upset about something." He realized.</p><p>"Oh, uh, no, it's Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're...here." 'Lena smiled.</p><p>"I'm here," Stefan repeated, mirroring Elena's smile.</p><p>I saw Tyler lead Vicki into the woods, and my smile disappeared.</p><p>"I'm gonna go find Matt," I told Elena, my eyes never leaving Ty and Vicki. I walked off.</p><p>Elena knew my situation, everyone did. When we were all kids we grew up together. Not only were we all founders but our parents were best friends. Everyone loved Matt and Elena, they were the golden kids and everyone's favourite couple. But Ty and I were just kinda forced together. Ever since we could walk and talk we were told that we would fall in love, get married, and have kids to carry on the Lockwood name and that Tyler would become Mayor, and Everything would be perfect. It's what everyone expects, only Tyler would rather have sex with Vicki Donovan than be the boyfriend of the little orphan girl. Unfortunately for me, I'm an idiot who wanted a 'happily ever after' and I let myself fall in love with him.</p><p>"Hey J." Matt greeted me and kissed my cheek. Matt was like a brother to me. I guess he just kind of assumed that role when we thought he and Elena would get married.</p><p>"Hey, Matty," I said back to him. Bonnie and Caroline came over and they started talking.</p><p>My eyes trailed to the bridge 'Lena and Stefan were talking on. Matt followed my gaze to them and got that sad look in his eye that shows up whenever he sees 'Lena. I felt bad for making him sad but Caroline being Caroline brought all the attention back to her.</p><p>~</p><p>I needed to clear my head, so I went into the woods and just aimlessly walked around. I heard something rustle and thought it might be one of my brothers.</p><p>"Jeremy?" I called out. "Matt."</p><p>I looked around myself but didn't see anything. I went to keep walking but instead...</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Jeremy's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I don't understand Vicki. Doesn't she see that Tyler doesn't actually like her? I wandered out of the trees and got myself another beer. Once it was empty I stumble back to all the trees. I heard Elena calling my name but I decided to ignore her.</p><p>"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" She stumbled through the tree roots.</p><p>"I don't want to hear it." I snapped at her.</p><p>"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena exclaimed as I tripped over something.</p><p>"J? No! Oh, my god, it's J!" I told Elena, examining my little twin.</p><p>"Oh, my god!"</p><p>I went to check her pulse but she woke up.</p><p>"'Lena help me get her up!" I went and picked J up as best I could. We carried her out of the tree line and Elena screamed for help.</p><p>"Juliet? J, what the hell?!" Matt rushed over to us.</p><p>"What happened to her?" Tyler asked, showing up.</p><p>"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt instructed.</p><p>"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler pushed the crowd back.</p><p>"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." 'Lena explained. All I could do is worry about my little sister.</p><p>The ambulance arrived and the paramedics lifted her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Matt wanted to go with her but they said only family members were allowed. Eventually, Matt just decided to follow them and he said he'd call everyone when she woke up.</p><p>~</p><p>I had gotten myself another drink and was sitting on a railing when Elena came up to me.</p><p>"You okay?" She asked me, putting her hand on my bicep. I shrugged her off and looked away.</p><p>"I called Jenna, she's on her way." Elena continued. "Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police." She joked.</p><p>I took another swig of my beer and threw it in the bushes behind us.</p><p>She looked at me in disbelief and started lecturing me. I wasn't listening until she said something about moving on.</p><p>"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that --is that supposed to be you moving on?" I challenged her. She looked down and shook her head sheepishly.</p><p>"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this."</p><p>~</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Juliet's POV</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up in a hospital room with something on my neck.</p><p>"J...Hey." Matt whispered when he saw that I was awake. I tried to reply but I couldn't find my voice. "Hey. It's okay. Don't try to talk."</p><p>I didn't listen and chocked out his name. Matt kept trying to get me to not strain myself but I needed him to know.</p><p>"<em>Vampire.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://www.pinterest.ca/LadyPadfoot/juliet-outfit-sets/">Juliet's Outfits</a>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right above is a link to a Pinterest board with outfits to all the finished LM chapters. (if you're ever wanting to see it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1x02~Walk the Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think I'm in shock. I know what happened but my brain won't let me accept it. I was attacked. Black hair. Blue no, Red eyes. Some kind of demon, a vampire.</p><p>Someone grabbed my shoulder. I tried to shake them off but they shifted their grip on me so they were holding my whole upper body. I didn't register the screams I was making till they stopped.</p><p>Someone pinned me to the hospital bed. I tried to figure out who, but I couldn't move my eyes away. I wasn't in control.</p><p>"<em>It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember.</em>" <em>It's all I remember.</em> "<em>An animal attacked you, you blacked out, it's all you remember.</em>" <em>It's all I remember.</em></p><p>~</p><p>I woke up just as a nurse placed a "meal" on the tray above my lap. She left and I started picking at the mashed potatoes. I looked around the bland room and saw Matt sleeping in an orange chair in the corner. I picked up my apple and chucked it at him.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Finally you're awake!" I laughed at his expression.</p><p>"Hey, how you feeling? You --you look better." He observed carefully. "I was worried before, you really had me freaked out with all that screaming."</p><p>"Wait- what are you talking about?" I tried to remember what he was talking about.</p><p>"You don't remember?"</p><p>"I feel fine," I told him, shrugging off his concern.</p><p>"Good," Matt replied.</p><p>"Doctor said you can go home tomorrow." He informed me. "J, what attacked you in the woods?" He asked seriously.</p><p>"An animal." <em>I think. </em>"What else could it have been?"</p><p>Jeremy walked in. "Hey, how you feeling?" He questioned me, leaning against a wall.</p><p>"As good as a girl can after getting her throat ripped out!" I chirped. They chuckled softly at my preppy-ness.</p><p>"I'm gonna go grab a coffee." Matt kissed my cheek and walked out of my cramped hospital room.</p><p>"Hey, Jer!" I greeted my brother.</p><p>"Hey." Jeremy greeted back softly. He leaned over and hugged me like I would crumble if he hugged too tight.</p><p>"Jer, I'm not gonna break. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me." I told him. He blushed and hugged me again, this time harder.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too." He smiled sadly at me. I gave the same smile back and scooched over so he could sit beside me on the hospital bed.</p><p>We talked for a little bit until Matt came back. They both said goodbye and I was left alone to poke at the tragic hospital food.</p><p>~</p><p>Open. My eyes opened and I forgot where I was. I got up and went to the washroom to wash my hands and calm down. I came back out and found Matt asleep on one of the chairs. I tried to wake him up but he turned into the demon that attacked me. He lunged at me and suddenly I was waking up in the teeny tiny bed again.</p><p>~</p><p>Tonight is the night of the comet and I get out of the hospital around 2.</p><p>Jenna came and signed the papers to let me out and the nurses gave me back all my stuff. Jenna drove me home and I was bombarded with a hug from Elena. She dragged me up to her room and started rambling about Stefan and his brother. At 4 she insisted on choosing my outfit, then drove us to the grill. I ran into Tyler who asked me how I was doing, which I replied with 'Like you care.'.</p><p>I found Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline in Town Square. They handed me a candle and started toward Matt and Tyler. I didn't want to talk to Tyler so I went off somewhere else.</p><p>I bumped into a man with Black hair and... blue eyes.</p><p>"Sorry." I apologized.</p><p>"Do I know you?"</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Jeremy's POV</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>I saw Elena and her friends at a table and went over.</p><p>"Have any of you seen Juliet?" I questioned them.</p><p>"She's probably with Vicki, you know how close they are. Sorry, pill-pusher I guess you've been replaced." Tyler shot at me.</p><p>"What's with the pill-pusher?" Elena asked.</p><p>I ignored her and continued talking. "I can't find her!"</p><p>"Are you dealing?" Elena persisted.</p><p>"How about we stop talking and find J."</p><p>"We'll check the bathroom."</p><p>"I'll search the square."</p><p>"I'll go with you." I went to follow Matt outside.</p><p>"Oh- no, no, no." Elena stopped me. "You are coming with me.</p><p>"So that's your game now? Dealing?"</p><p>"I'm not dealing." I lied.</p><p>"Look I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."</p><p>"You and Jenna, between the two of you, it's enough already!"</p><p>"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it, or to Rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fell apart. Or you could talk to me." She bargained.</p><p>"I vote for none of the above." I pushed past her.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Juliet's POV</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>"No! No, please." I screamed, trying to get away.</p><p>"You really have to stop screaming." He said, getting annoyed at me.</p><p>"Stop. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." I pleaded.</p><p>"Shh. I've got you." He reassured me. "Would you like...?" He lent me a bit over the edge of the building we were standing on. I quickly screamed 'No!'.</p><p>"No. Please don't." I begged him.</p><p>"I got you. I'm not gonna drop you."</p><p>Suddenly Stefan appeared in-front of us.</p><p>"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies."</p><p>"Let her go." Stefan requested carefully, putting his hand out in front of himself.</p><p>"Really? Okay." He lent me so I was almost falling off the roof.</p><p>"No! No." I screamed again.</p><p>"No, no, no." Stefan objected, reaching forward.</p><p>"Relax." The man holding me threw me forward so I fell into Stefan.</p><p>"What's happening?" I asked Stefan.</p><p>"I don't need her to be dead, but you might... What attacked you the other night?" The man asked me.</p><p>"I don't know. An animal." I replied.</p><p>"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" He crouched down to me.</p><p>
  <em>Blood, fangs, demonic red eyes.</em>
</p><p>"A vampire." I realized.</p><p>"Who did this to you?" He pushed.</p><p>"You did!" I yelled at him.</p><p>"Wrong! Stefan." Stefan protested him. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He picked me up and looked into my eyes as he said it. "He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."</p><p>
  <em>Vampires, they're vampires! Vampires exist.</em>
</p><p>"Please Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan pleaded.</p><p>"You couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you're gonna do now." He ripped open my stitches and threw me at Stefan again.</p><p>"Your choice of lifestyle... has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlour tricks... is nothing compared to the power that you could have. That you now need." Damon pointed out to him. "But you could change that. Human blood gives you that."</p><p>"No." I objected, realizing what he meant.</p><p>"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget... or you can let her run screaming, 'Vampire!' through the town square." Damon gave Stefan the ultimatum.</p><p>"That's what this is about? You wanna expose me?" Stefan panted.</p><p>"No, I want you to remember who you are," Damon exclaimed.</p><p>"Why? So, what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan questioned. "You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up. Let them drive a streak through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan concluded.</p><p>"Huh- wow. Come here, sweetheart." Damon walked over to me and pulled me to him. "You're not gonna remember anything you learned or remembered on this rooftop." He whispered in my ear. I felt my memories going but they didn't fade like I thought they would. Instead, I just pretended to forget.</p><p>"What happened? Ahh- I ripped my stitches open." I felt the opened wound on my neck gently.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Stefan asked me.</p><p>"I think so. God, how did I get up here." I feigned the question to myself.</p><p>"Here. Let's get you down. Everyone's looking for you." Stefan offered, helping me up.</p><p>~</p><p>After Matt helped me clean up my bloody neck, Elena drove me home where we found Jenna going through Jeremy's room. I kept going into my room and went straight to my journal.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today I found out something I shouldn't have. Vampires exist. They live in Mystic Falls and they have before. And last night, and the night before, I was in the hospital because of one. Because of Damon Salvatore. Because he and his brother are vampires. They're psychotic, murderous creatures that parents tell stories about to their kids.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have horrific demons, walking our town with us.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1x03.Pt.1~Really? Salem Witches?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like every morning Bonnie drove me and Elena to school. </p><p>"I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying 'Take it slow'." Bonnie cautioned as the three of us got out of the car.</p><p>"You are the one who told me to go for it." Elena reminded her.</p><p>"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie shrugged.</p><p>"Why the about-face?" I asked her, joining the conversation.</p><p>"It's not an about-face." She denied. "You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie said to 'Lena.</p><p>"Speaking of fields, I'm gonna go say hi to Matt," I told them. I walked over to where Matt was tossing a football back and forth with one of the other football players.</p><p>"Hey Matty, hey Tyler." I greeted them.</p><p>"Hey J." They said back to me.</p><p>"Look. There are Elena and her new boyfriend." Tyler teased Matt, looking over my shoulder at Elena and Stefan. "Oh, what are they doing? Oh- they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset."</p><p>"Dick," Matt mumbled.</p><p>"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Ty taunted.</p><p>"They're called gnomes," I announced.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do Ty? She made her choice."</p><p>"Let her know she made the wrong one," Tyler said grabbing the football. He disregarded mine and Matt's protests and launched the ball at the back of Stefan's head.</p><p>At the last second, Stefan spun around and caught the ball. He held it up a bit before throwing it back to Tyler, only the throw was so strong, Tyler had to jump back a bit to soften the blow.</p><p>I giggled a little before the bell rang and I went inside.</p><p>~</p><p>"World war 2, ended in? Anyone got anything? Ms. Juan? 1945." Mr. Tanner droned. "Pearl Harbor? Ms. Gilbert?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Elena and I said at the same time.</p><p>"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked again.</p><p>"Um- December seventh, 1941," I answered.</p><p>"Thank you, but you are not the Gilbert I was talking to."</p><p>"Then you should have specified." I sassed at him.</p><p>"The fall of the Berlin wall?"</p><p>This time Stefan answered. "1989."</p><p>"Thank you for calling out, Mr. Salvatore." Mr. Tanner raised his voice slightly.</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>"Very well." Tanner challenged. "Civil rights act?"</p><p>"1964. I'm good with dates sir." Stefan replied.</p><p>"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year." Tanner demanded. "John F. Kennedy assassination?"</p><p>"1963."</p><p>"Martin Luther King?"</p><p>"'68."</p><p>"Lincoln?"</p><p>"1865."</p><p>"Roe vs Wade?"</p><p>"1973."</p><p>"Brown vs Board."</p><p>"1954."</p><p>"The battle of Gettysburg."</p><p>"1863."</p><p>"Korean War."</p><p>"1950 to 1953."</p><p>"Ha. It ended in '52!" Mr. Tanner exclaimed.</p><p>"Actually, sir, it was '53" I corrected him.</p><p>"Somebody look it up. Quickly!" Mr. Tanner demanded.</p><p>"It was 19..53."</p><p>~</p><p>"How did you know all that?" Elena questioned Stefan.</p><p>"Probably the same way I do." I put in.</p><p>"What, being taught grade eleven history at the age of eight?" Elena poked fun at me.</p><p>"It was years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing."</p><p>~</p><p>
  <b>To Care-Bear:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Where are you? If you don't get your butt over here soon I'm gonna start without you!</b>
</p><p>I texted Caroline again. I put my phone back in my bag and stretched with Bonnie.</p><p>"Hm-hmm." We looked up and saw Elena walking towards us.</p><p>"Oh my god! You're here!" Bonnie cheered</p><p>"Yep. I can't be 'Sad Girl' forever. And to get back to the way things were, are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena informed Bonnie.</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>"Yep," Elena slid down into a split and we started stretching again. "You, J, me, and Stefan.</p><p>You have to give him a chance." Elena ordered her.</p><p>"Tonight's no good." 'Lena playfully glared at Bonnie while she just shrugged with an innocent look on her face.</p><p>"Have you seen Caroline anywhere?" Bonnie tried.</p><p>"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett!" 'Lena scolded Bonnie. "You're going to be there."</p><p>"Fine, I'll go!" Bonnie caved.</p><p>"Good." Elena smiled triumphantly.</p><p>~</p><p>"Seriously where is Caroline?!" Bonnie exclaimed once we finished our stretches.</p><p>"I don't know. It's not like her."</p><p>"I texted her, but she never replied," I told them.</p><p>I looked around and saw a blue 1969 Chevy Camaro convertible drive up next to the field. Caroline hopped out after kissing the driver, <em>Damon Salvatore</em>. I tried to calm down to avoid a panic attack but when Care brought up Stefan I had to walk away and get some water.</p><p>Caroline started the music and started counting for a double pike hurky hurdler. Elena was having some trouble but I couldn't blame her.</p><p>"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Caroline suggested.</p><p>I turned down the music and turned to Caroline.</p><p>"Well, it's no wonder why she wasn't getting it! I could hardly get it, and I choreographed the routine! Why don't we use music that actually fits what you're counting instead of your current favourite song." I snapped at her. I turned back on the stereo and found the song that's meant for the routine.</p><p>I left Care to deal with the mess she created, called our team, and went over to watch the football practice. I have to admit that Stefan isn't bad when it comes to football.</p><p>~</p><p>"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie rambled.</p><p>"Please, that commercial is on a constant loop," I commented.</p><p>"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie stressed.</p><p>"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena joked. "Have you talked to your Grams?"</p><p>"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked.</p><p>"I don't want to be a witch." Elena and I replied in unison. 'Lena poured the food we had bought into one of our bowls.</p><p>"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody," I told her. "Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"</p><p>"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie pointed to the drawer. I opened it and pulled out our pair of wooden serving spoons.</p><p>"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena shrugged it off.</p><p>"Yeah, that's it."</p><p>Just then the doorbell rang.</p><p>"I'll get it," I said, getting up. I opened the door to see Stefan.</p><p>"Hey, Stefan. Come on in."</p><p>~</p><p>"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena questioned Stefan.</p><p>"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."</p><p>"Nah, he probably secretly loves you. He just hates that you're better than him at the two things he teaches." I told him.</p><p>"Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him-"</p><p>"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted Elena.</p><p>"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested.</p><p>"Um, divorced. No mom- live with my dad." Bonnie explained lamely.</p><p>"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena pushed.</p><p>"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie said, not wanting to continue the conversation.</p><p>"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan supported.</p><p>"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie corrected him.</p><p>"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked her, leaning forward slightly.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan complimented.</p><p>"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked him.</p><p>"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."</p><p>"Yeah. they are." Bonnie agreed.</p><p>The doorbell ringed again, but his time Elena got it. Caroline barged in with cake and Damon followed in after her.</p><p>"You have a lovely home, Elena." Damon complimented.</p><p>"I'm gonna go to bed," I announced, walking past everyone, and up the stairs to my room.</p><p>I got into my pyjamas and grabbed my journal.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're in my house. I want to fall asleep into a different reality but this is it. As I write, there are killers in my living room. In my house. And one of them is in love with my sister.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 1x03.Pt.2~Middle of Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up, I got out of bed and grabbed my uniform. I layed it down on my bed and went to my washroom for a shower.</p><p>~</p><p>"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena complimented Stefan.</p><p>"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked, looking at Elena's everyday clothes.</p><p>"I quit. I'm a quitter."</p><p>"No," Stefan disagreed. "hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Okay?</p><p>I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but...I, uh, I wanted you to have this." Stefan opened a little box, showing a necklace.</p><p>"Oh, my god, it's beautiful." 'Lena gushed.</p><p>"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for...good luck." Stefan explained sheepishly.</p><p>"Is that rose I smell?"</p><p>"No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" Stefan corrected Elena.</p><p>"I love it." Elena</p><p>"Awww, you two are so cute!" I exclaimed, making them both blush. They ignored me and continued talking. Elena kissed him and Stefan left.</p><p>"And you're not in uniform because?" Caroline asked Elena, sneaking up on her.</p><p>~<br/>Everyone was cheering like mad and standing in a weird half circle mob formation.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! *Booing* But that is about to change. *Cheering* We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offence, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Mr. Tanner rallied. "I have only one thing to say to you...Your Timberwolves are hungry. And the central high lions are what's for dinner!"</p><p>We all cheered again, us cheerleaders waving the red and white pom poms. Our attention was drawn by a fight between... Jeremy and Tyler!</p><p>"Jeremy!" I ran past the crowd.</p><p>"Tyler stop!" I screamed with Vicki. Stefan stepped in and stopped the fight and Matt dragged Tyler away. I saw Elena go after Jeremy so I followed Matt and Tyler.</p><p>"Seriously Tyler? My brother, what's that about?" I yelled at him. "Yeah, so what he likes Vicki, it's not like you do! God, just leave my family alone." I walked away from them.</p><p>~</p><p>"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?" I complained to Tiki. They were holding up the sign for team pictures before the big game.</p><p>"Dammit, I left the camera in 'Lena's car. I'll be right back girls." I told them, heading to the back parking lot.</p><p>"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked Damon, who just appeared behind me.</p><p>"I'm hiding from Caroline." He stage-whispered.</p><p>"Why?" I whispered back, pretending I wasn't afraid of him.</p><p>"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He complained, smirking.</p><p>"That could be a sign," I told him, trying to regulate my breathing.</p><p>"Well, she's awfully young." He chuckled.</p><p>"Not much younger than you are." I crossed my arms, playing dumb.</p><p>"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."</p><p>"Caroline does have some really annoying traits but we've been friends since she and Elena were in the first grade, and that means something to me." I lectured him.</p><p>"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." He lied.</p><p>"Yes, it is. Otherwise, you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."</p><p>"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Damon deduced.</p><p>"Really? Like what?"</p><p>"You want me."</p><p>"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms.</p><p>"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." He listed off.</p><p>I thought back to the dream I had last night. One minute I was kissing Tyler, the next he turns into Damon.</p><p>"And right now...You want to kiss me." He leaned in. Before he moved any closer, I brought my hand up and slapped him.</p><p>"What the hell! I don't know what game you're trying to play with me, but let's get one thing straight; I am not some naive little girl who will bend to your every will because you smile at me."</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Damon's POV</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team!'." I clapped.</p><p>"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan grumbled.</p><p>"Nice trick with Juliet. Let me guess...vervain in the bracelet? I admit I was a little surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" I asked him.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Ah, come on Stefan, don't play dumb. Where'd you get the vervain?" I asked again.</p><p>"I never gave Juliet any vervain," Stefan confessed.</p><p>"Well, then where'd she get it?" I mumbled to myself.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Juliet's POV</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>"What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" Elena cried.</p><p>"I don't know, El." I rubbed her arm.</p><p>"I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it." She said to Stefan.</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm fine, okay? We're fine. That's what matters." He told her.</p><p>~</p><p>I got into bed, but before I lost consciousness I felt something on my wrist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1x04.Pt.1~Extremely Freaked Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today is the day I tell. I will no longer sit back and hope they leave. Stefan was right. I might not be running and screaming 'Vampire!' through town, but I will tell those who can stop the murders. Because that is what they deserve. To be chained and punished for the crimes they have committed.</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>"Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked Elena, as I entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." 'Lena checked him out.</p><p>"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about running Jenna out of town. I should give him a piece of my mind." I hugged myself into Jenna's side.</p><p>"Right, 'cause you're so scary." Jeremy teased. I stuck my tongue out at him in response.</p><p>"What are you doing with all that stuff," Jenna asked as I went through our box of old heirlooms.</p><p>"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Carol she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." I told Jenna and Elena, who were both snooping through the box.</p><p>"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna noticed the ring I was polishing.</p><p>"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring," I said proudly.</p><p>"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy pulled out something. I took it back and put it in the box again.</p><p>"Jer, this stuff is priceless. Some of it is over a hundred years old. Like this," I held up dad's pocket watch. "It was Johnathan Gilbert's in 1864. Since then it's been handed down to the firstborn sons in the family." I held it out to him. "Making it yours. But I swear if I find it on eBay, I will take it right back!" I joked. He laughed and took the watch, kissing my forehead before heading back to his room.</p><p>The doorbell rang and I saw Elena open it. Stefan entered and they went upstairs.</p><p>~</p><p>"So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" Mayor Lockwood asked us. I was eating with the Lockwood's at the grill.</p><p>"I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now." Tyler told him.</p><p>"I think they're focusing more on finding a history teacher right now. But it would really suck if we had to forfeit the season because they couldn't find a new coach." I said sweetly. Mayor Lockwood loves me and I'm not about to change that by being rude.</p><p>"Are they close to getting a new history teacher?" The Mayor asked me.</p><p>"I think there's talk about someone coming in from North Carolina." I tried to remember.</p><p>"Founders party, you two, focus." Mrs. Lockwood reminded us.</p><p>"How are Y'all doing over here?" Vicki came over to our table.</p><p>"Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart." Mayor Lockwood told her.</p><p>"Is there anything else I can get you?" Vicki checked.</p><p>"We're fine, thanks." Tyler dismissed rudely.</p><p>"Just the check, honey." Mayor Lockwood requested.</p><p>"Here you go, Mayor Lockwood." Vicki pulled the check out of the pocket on her apron.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>~</p><p>"Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen." Bonnie read the nail polish colours out. I had gone to the salon earlier to get them done. In that time Tyler had come to pick up the bock of relics, pissing off Jeremy in the process.</p><p>"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena proposed.</p><p>"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish." I noticed.</p><p>"I am...ish." She replied. "Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." 'Lena rounded on Bon.</p><p>"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin your night." Bonnie pleaded.</p><p>"You've been caught. Out with it, Bennett." I ordered.</p><p>"Okay, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill me if she finds out I squealed. Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting backstory." Bonnie gushed. I stiffened thinking she had learned he was a vampire but relaxed when I realized that if she had, she would have been extremely freaked out, and would have called the cops, instead of telling us.</p><p>"Uh-huh." Elena encouraged Bonnie to keep going.</p><p>"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"</p><p>"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."</p><p>"Yeah they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally, it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bon spilled.</p><p>"That sounds like one person's side of the story," Elena started.</p><p>"Meaning Damon's." I finished.</p><p>"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie defended gently.</p><p>"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."</p><p>"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." I pointed out.</p><p>"Stefan is none of those things." Elena disregarded.</p><p>"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie challenged.</p><p>~</p><p>Mrs. Lockwood had called asking about the pocket watch so Elena marched into Jeremy's room looking for it.</p><p>"Ahh! God, what now?" Elena hit Jer, causing him to jump.</p><p>"The pocket watch. Where is it?"</p><p>"What watch?" Jeremy played dumb.</p><p>"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena stressed.</p><p>"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." He joked.</p><p>"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" 'Lena accused.</p><p>"Screw you." Jeremy got up and grabbed the pocket watch. "I would never sell this, okay?"</p><p>"Then why did you take it?"</p><p>"He didn't, I gave it to him." I stepped in. "Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what? I get that it's a loan, but Jeremy should be able to decide who it gets loaned to."</p><p>"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asked.</p><p>"Just take it and get out," Jer told her.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I hugged Jeremy once Elena was gone.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 1x04.Pt.2~Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Juliet! There you are. Oh, you look beautiful, darling. Where's your date?" Carol greeted me, as soon as I walked through the mansion doors.</p><p>"Mrs. Lockwood! Hi, thank you. Um- I, actually, came alone, but I'm fine with it. Now I don't have to match my dress with someone's tie." I joked, after seeing Carol's sympathetic gaze.</p><p>"Oh, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Carol. You've known me long enough, and I helped raise you." She reminded me.</p><p>"How could I forget? You taught me everything I know. And when my mother died you were there for me when I needed a strong female in my life." I recalled, genuinely thankful.</p><p>"Well, don't tell anyone, but, you were always my favourite Gilbert," Carol whispered to me. We laughed and she excused herself to greet Caroline.</p><p>~</p><p>I walked through the mansion, saying hello and smiling to people who knew me, and I ended up in front of the heritage project. I looked sadly at the artifacts that we, the Gilbert's, loaned to the project. I stopped at mom and dad's wedding rings. People say that they were the most in-love people in the whole town, that they didn't mind to be attached at the hip. I've heard that even people who have been happily married for decades were envious of their love. I just wish I had more time to see it.</p><p>"Are those your parent's wedding rings?" I looked up to see Elena and Stefan looking at the rings too.</p><p>"There's a lot of history here." Elena generalized, looking at the display. "'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names-Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?"</p><p>"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. A tragic story, actually." Damon snuck up on us, followed by Caroline.</p><p>"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan stopped Damon from continuing.</p><p>"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena silenced him.</p><p>"Well I am bored, and I've heard all the stories. Since I don't have a date could I maybe borrow one of your dates for a dance or two?" I asked Care and Elena.</p><p>"Oh-I don't dance. But Stefan does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon cut in.</p><p>"Do you mind?" I looked at Elena.</p><p>"It's up to Stefan," Elena said.</p><p>"Come on!" I dragged Stefan to the outdoor dance pavilion. He came, arguing halfheartedly.</p><p>"You seem to know my family's story. What's your story?" Stefan struck up a conversation.</p><p>"It's kinda sad," I warned him.</p><p>"Okay, then, um- where'd you get your bracelet? I don't think I've ever seen you without it."</p><p>"When I was really little I had nightmares almost every night. One day mom and dad gave me it, saying that it would keep the 'demons of the night' out of my head. I never had another nightmare since then, until the accident. Only it was a different type of nightmare. It got so bad they had to send me to a therapist who gave me something to stop the hallucinations. I see them, they're mad at me for not saving them, for being selfish and only saving myself. Elena doesn't know that I still take them sometimes. Jenna didn't notice when I switched the prescriptions. She thinks I'm getting pills for my bipolar disorder. Only Jer knows. He caught me taking one last month. Now he keeps them in his and 'Lens bathroom, he says that he wants to know whenever I take one." I confessed to Stefan.</p><p>"I didn't know what to do. I couldn't keep seeing their faces every day. Sometimes they yelled, other times they just glared or looked at me with this blank face- as if they didn't know who I was."</p><p>"You're shaking." Stefan noticed. "How about we get you out of this crowd, yeah? Okay."</p><p>We stopped dancing and went inside to a standing table.</p><p>"Juliet, when I was younger, my mom died. For the longest time, I thought it was my fault but it wasn't. I couldn't have saved her, just like you couldn't save your parents. It's not your fault, Juliet."</p><p>"J." I corrected him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If you want to, you can call me J."</p><p>Once we were in, we joined Care at a table.</p><p>"I'm gonna go to the powder room." I left them.</p><p>When I exited the PR Carol found me and started asking about the pocket watch.</p><p>"Oh, right, of course- I am so sorry. I completely forgot to tell you. Jeremy has the pocket-watch. Dad had told him how it goes to the firstborn son, and I think it makes him feel connected to dad. Jer's very reluctant to loan out the watch. I'm sorry." I explained to her.</p><p>"You know what it's fine. I'm sure the display is large enough. Enjoy the rest of your night."</p><p>"Thank you." I thanked her and wandered around a little.</p><p>~</p><p>I walked onto the quad to see Carol and Vicki both heading away from Tyler, in opposite directions. I got closer and noticed that Tyler was close to tears.</p><p>"Ty?"I grabbed his arm to turn him so he was facing me completely.</p><p>"What am I doing wrong?" Tyler asked me in a broken tone.</p><p>"You're not doing anything wrong, Ty. You're being yourself and being a teenager. People shouldn't expect you to be perfect."</p><p>"You are. Everyone in the town thinks you're perfect."</p><p>"And look where I am. You're not doing anything wrong"</p><p>"Yeah, I am."</p><p>He grabbed me and forced me to look at him,</p><p>"I didn't invite you here."</p><p>He kissed me. It wasn't our first kiss, but it was clear that this time we knew what love meant because we felt it for each other.</p><p>"I don't know how I didn't notice how perfect you are earlier."</p><p>"Not good enough." I teased.</p><p>"I don't know how I could have been so blind to not see what was right in front of me... how stupid I was to ignore someone so clearly amazing"</p><p>"Getting there" I wrapped my arms around his neck.</p><p>"J, do you think you could ever forgive me?" Tyler moved his hands to my back, so his arms were wrapped around me.</p><p>"Maybe"</p><p>~</p><p>As soon as we entered his room I knew what was going to happen, I wanted it to happen.</p><p>"J, are y-"</p><p>"Shut up and kiss me."</p><p>~</p><p>"We should get back to the party." Ty reminded me when I wouldn't un-cuddle from him. Don't judge, he's warm.</p><p>"'Kay, I'm right behind you," I told him as he put his suit back on.</p><p>"No, you're not. You'll probably lay there for the rest of the night."</p><p>"Good idea. I'll do that." I snuggled into his bedding. He laughed and put a shirt with Jack Skellington on it on the bed.</p><p>"At least put a shirt on. I don't want anyone to find you naked if they come in here" He kissed my head before leaving.</p><p>~</p><p>Everything was blurry and dark. Never mind my eyes were just mostly closed. I looked over from where I sat, <em>oh hey- I'm in a car</em> and saw Tyler driving. Probably taking me home.</p><p>"Ty?"</p><p>"Hey, sleepyhead." Tyler glanced over at me. He pulled into my driveway and got out. I opened my door and stumbled out.</p><p>"Careful, don't hurt yourself." Tyler caught me and carried me bridal style to the front porch. I opened my clutch and gave my key to Tyler, who shifted my knees to his bicep so he could open the door. "Okay, home sweet home."</p><p>He carried me upstairs and put down the bag with my dress after laying me on my bed.</p><p>"Stay," I mumbled, lazily holding out my hand.</p><p>Tyler smiled softly and took it, climbing under the covers next to me. "I'll always stay with you."</p><p>And he did. I fell asleep in his arms and woke up the same way.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 1x05~Pt.1~In-Your-Face Sexy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, finally awake?" Tyler teased when he saw my open eyes.</p><p>"Nearly." I blinked a few times to wake myself up fully.</p><p>"Well wake up because we have school today."</p><p>"Uhg, school." I groaned.</p><p>"At least it's Friday. Tomorrow you can sleep in as late as you want." Tyler bargained.</p><p>"Fine." I reluctantly got out of bed. "Turn around, I have to change."</p><p>~</p><p>School is awful, obviously, but Tyler was right; at least today is Friday. But, of course, that means cheer practice after school. We practice every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday.</p><p>"Alright girls, that's it for today! Good work, everyone!" I called out at the end of practice. It was met by "thank you"s and "have a good weekend"s. I packed up my stuff and put it in Elena's car. Then, I joined Elena on the bleachers and watched the football team practice with her.</p><p>"Cheer practice over?" Elena raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Are you going to change?"</p><p>"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked down at my clothes.</p><p>"Nothing." Elena shook her head.</p><p>I didn't say anything and pulled out my phone. Going on my Wattpad app, I chose a story from my library and started reading.</p><p>Before I knew it Football practice was over and Elena was standing up and walking down the bleachers. I hurried after her and waited while she said bye to Stefan.<br/>Because of... unforeseen circumstances last night, I didn't tell the council about Stefan and his brother. Now I'm unsure if I should. Last night I was confident, but now I've lost that. Not only am I reconsidering, but if I did tell someone, Elena would be crushed.</p><p>"You ready?" Elena came over to me, after saying goodbye to Stefan.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go."</p><p>~Three days later~</p><p>"J, get up, it's Monday," Elena called through my door.</p><p>"Elena, shut up, it's early," I responded, mimicking her tone.</p><p>I got up anyway and got dressed in a salmon tank top and light blue skinny jeans. I left my room and went downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not going to be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." I heard as I walked into the kitchen, to find Elena stuffing cereal into her mouth.<br/>"I'll be fine." She reassured Jenna who didn't believe her. Elena then took her cereal to the living room, leaving me and Jenna alone.</p><p>"So what's for breakfast?" I asked her.</p><p>"Cereal? Toast? Was I supposed to make breakfast?" Jenna questioned.</p><p>"Nah, I just don't feel like making anything." I rummaged through the fridge. "Where's Jeremy?"</p><p>"In his room."</p><p>"Is he still getting ready? I thought we were leaving soon." I turned to Jenna, confused.</p><p>"He has Vicki over." Elena re-entered the kitchen to place her bowl in the sink.</p><p>"Really? Good for him." I praised my older twin for finally getting the girl of his dreams.</p><p>~</p><p>"Alright, everyone split into groups, grab a stack of flyers, and get posting. We want as many people to know as possible." I told the team before we split up.</p><p>"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who can pull off a bikini." Caroline strutted through the hallway, practically shoving flyers in people's hands. "I want in-your-face sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god sake."</p><p>We stopped at the bulletin board to pin up flyers in case anybody wasn't already aware of the fundraiser. I looked over to see Bonnie and Elena, so I went over to them, arriving at the same time as Stefan.</p><p>"Hey." I greeted them, which they all responded to with a 'hey' in return.</p><p>"You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie stumbled away.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna go too, because this is awkward enough as it is, and I don't want to be a third wheel." I followed Bonnie's actions.</p><p>~The next day~</p><p>"No friend discounts. No freebies. No 'pay ya later's. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline lectured Elena.</p><p>"No, we are not," Elena repeated as Stefan walked up to us.<br/>"Hey!"</p><p>"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline did a once over on them before walking off.</p><p>"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan questioned.</p><p>"And judged," I told them, walking away. I moved away from the car wash and to the other parking lot, to see Jenna and Logan.</p><p>"All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." Logan spoke into the microphone.</p><p>"Classy," Jenna commented.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?" I accused, jokingly.</p><p>"Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off." Logan laughed.</p><p>"Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time." Jenna interrupted our joking.</p><p>"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?" Logan asked her.</p><p>"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan." Jenna teased, clearing forgetting that I was standing right beside her.</p><p>"Ewww! Child ears nearby! I don't need to hear stuff like that." I chided them, covering my ears childishly.</p><p>"That was a good day." Logan ignored me. I just glared at him. "What?"</p><p>~</p><p>"Your car was done an hour ago," Elena announced, joining Jenna and me by the news van.</p><p>"You're saying that out loud why?"</p><p>"Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were 9." Logan appeared and started talking.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna sassed.</p><p>"Dude, you just got burned." I giggled.</p><p>"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress." Logan feigned hurt.</p><p>"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favour?" Elena asked Jenna.</p><p>"If I do her a favour, will I get back in your good graces?" Logan asked Jenna.</p><p>"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna looked between the two.</p><p>"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan bargained.</p><p>"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." Jenna agreed.</p><p>"Ooh. What do you need?"</p><p>"Do you have access to old news stories, say, the fifties?" Elena questioned him.</p><p>"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything." Logan told her.</p><p>"I have this report way past due. It'd be a lifesaver." Elena praised him.</p><p>"Heading there now. Let's go." He offered.</p><p>"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." Elena instructed us before following Logan to his car.</p><p>"Is it just me or did she seem a bit off?"</p><p>~</p><p>"Sweeper duty." Tiki approached Bonnie and me and held out a broom to Bon.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean."</p><p>"But not dry." Tiki pointed out smugly.</p><p>"And I'm doing this why?" Bonnie asked.</p><p>"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge."</p><p>"Actually that leaves me in charge," I told her off, taking the broom from Bonnie and holding it out to Tiki.<br/>"Sweeper duty." I smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Fabulous."</p><p>~</p><p>As the car wash died down I saw Stefan and Matt talking. I don't know what was said but Stefan looked troubled by the end of it. Against my better judgment, I approached the vampire.</p><p>"Hey Stefan, how's it going?"</p><p>"You're afraid of me."<br/>It wasn't a question or demand. He said it softly, almost as if he was scared of my reaction.</p><p>"Yes," I replied stupidly.</p><p>"Don't be. I not going to hurt you, or anyone else."</p><p>"Should I be scared of Damon?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>Dear diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How can one word send a chill down my spine, make me feel so small, like not even the world's strongest protection detail would be enough? Yes. Out of context, the word seems so simple, so inferior.</em>
</p><p>"Logan? Logan?" I heard Jenna call up the stairs.</p><p>I exited my room just in time to see Logan exit Jeremy's, tucking something into his pocket. Something bronze.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I blocked him from going down the stairs.</p><p>"Oh, hey, just looking for the bathroom." He lied.</p><p>"No, you weren't. Give it." I held out my hand for the watch.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Sure you do. I'm talking about that priceless pocket watch you were about to steal from a fifteen-year-old boy. Hand it over."</p><p>"Sorry to break it to you, but you're just a stupid kid. I'm not giving you anything." He brushed past me and down the stairs.</p><p>I took out my phone and texted Jenna.</p><p>
  <b>To: Auntie Jen Jen</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Check his pockets. I think he stole something from Jer.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Logan, what have you done?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 1x05~Pt.2+1x06~Pt.1~Our Lord And Saviour Matt Donavon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear diary,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How can one word send a chill down my spine, make me feel so small, like not even the world's strongest protection detail would be enough? Yes. Out of context, the word seems so simple, so inferior.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is that how people see me? Simple, inferior? The youngest Gilbert, Not quite Elena but far from being like Jeremy. Somewhere in-between, like I'm not needed? I want to be needed. I don't want to be small anymore.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But what if that changes me? What if I change and they don't like it? What if I don't like it? Is it worth it? Will I be able to turn back?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is it worth it?</em>
</p><p>I heard Elena thumping around her room before she rushed down the stairs. I, being the curious sister I am, followed her.</p><p>"Elena, where are you going?"</p><p>"Out." She called back.</p><p>"I'm coming with you." I hurried forward and into the passenger seat of her car before she could drive off without me.</p><p>"In that?"</p><p>I looked down to see what I had thrown on after the car-wash fundraiser.</p><p>"Weren't you in a hurry?" I changed the subject.</p><p>"Right." Elena started the car and practically sped to where-ever we're going. Turns out it was the Salvatore Boarding House.</p><p>She stopped the car and jumped out, before running up to the door. Only it opened before she could ring the bell.</p><p>
  <b>~<span class="u"><em>Lost Girls</em> Starts</span>~</b>
</p><p>"What are you?" Elena asked Stefan.</p><p>
  <b>~<span class="u"><em>You're Undead To Me</em> Ends</span>~</b>
</p><p>"What are you?" She demanded more forcefully.</p><p>"You know." Stefan finally said.</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."</p><p>"It's not possible. It can't be."</p><p>"Everything you know... and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan warned.</p><p>"What are you?" Elena asked again.</p><p>"I'm a vampire." He admitted.</p><p>"I shouldn't have come." Elena realized.</p><p>"No. Please."</p><p>Elena tried to run back to me by the car but Stefan sped in front of her.</p><p>"No. No. How did you do that?" Elena stuttered, gulping down air.</p><p>"Please don't be afraid of me." He begged her.</p><p>"Let me go."</p><p>"No. Elena, there are things that you have to know and understand," Stefan stressed, grabbing my sister's arm.</p><p>"Let me go!" Elena shook off his grip.</p><p>"Elena, please."</p><p>She ignored him and we both got back into Elena's car. She raced us back home and hardly left me any time to get out before locking the car doors and running inside. Because I also live here, I followed after her through our doorway, only instead of going to her room, I went to my own.</p><p>I shut my door only to hear a low bang from down the hall in Elena's room. There was silence for a moment before one last, small, bang.</p><p>"Juliet."</p><p>I twirled around to see Stefan by my window.</p><p>"How did you get in here?" I stumbled over to my door.</p><p>"I've already told I won't hurt you. How long have you known?" He asked me.</p><p>"Since the roof of the Grill."</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"</p><p>"Like what? Oh, hey Stefan didn't see ya there, by the way, I know you're a vampire!" I whisper-shouted sarcastically.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell Elena?"</p><p>"Because you're not going to hurt her, 'cause if you do - I swear to god, I will kill you. And you can be sure it'll hurt." I threatened Stefan.</p><p>~</p><p>Elena and I were sitting outside the Grill with Stefan so we could learn more about his vampiric life. I didn't necessarily want to know, but I wasn't about to let Elena be alone with him... in a public place, in broad daylight. Okay, so I could have let her come alone but I'm meeting Tyler and Mayor Lockwood here for lunch anyway. What's the harm in hanging with Elena and her murderous boyfriend until then? Or is he her murderous ex-boyfriend? Oh well, I don't think it really matters right now.</p><p>A waitress came to take our drink order before Elena broke the tense silence. It was mostly just tense because I was sitting there with my arms crossed and glaring at Stefan.</p><p>"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google 'vampire' you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"</p><p>"I can tell you whatever you wanna know," Stefan told her.</p><p>"I know you eat garlic." Elena started.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue."</p><p>Our waitress arrived before Stefan could reply.</p><p>"Hi, here are your drinks."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"We have rings that protect us." Stefan gestured to the bulky ring on his finger.</p><p>"Crucifixes?"</p><p>"Decorative."</p><p>"Holy water?"</p><p>"Drinkable."</p><p>"Mirrors?"</p><p>"Myth." Stefan and Elena rallied back and forth.</p><p>"You said you don't kill to survive."</p><p>"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful." Stefan cautioned us.</p><p>"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"</p><p>"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."</p><p>"He was hurting her!"</p><p>"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind-compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." He explained.</p><p>"Is that supposed to make it ok?"</p><p>"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."</p><p>"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"</p><p>"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."</p><p>"Not anymore?" I finally spoke.</p><p>"There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."</p><p>"We can't promise that."</p><p>"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan bargained.</p><p>"Juliet." Mayor Lockwood approached our table, Tyler in tow.</p><p>"Mayor," I stood up and smiled widely at both of them. "Tyler."</p><p>"Hey J." Tyler stepped forward to kiss my cheek.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Mayor Lockwood! How are you?" Elena greeted our town's most powerful figure.</p><p>"Well, I'm as okay as I can be without lunch." They both laughed. "Mr. Salvatore."</p><p>"Mayor." Stefan nodded to Mayor Lockwood.</p><p>"Shall we go inside now?" I piped up, tiring of the standing around and idle chit-chat.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Elena, always a pleasure."</p><p>~</p><p>After lunch with the Lockwood boys, I went home to hang out with Jeremy. We decided to watch Gossip Girl and eat Ice-cream because Blake Lively and Chace Crawford are gorgeous and Jer had a fight with Vicki last night.</p><p>We had just started the third episode when I turned down the volume to talk to Jeremy.</p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>"Ah, what do you mean?"</p><p>"Jer, you came home crying." I teared up. I hate seeing him hurt, he's my big brother.</p><p>"I'm fine, J. Vicki and I threw some names around and said a few things, but it's good. Everything's fine."</p><p>"I just- I worry about you, you know. After... everything, I don't want to lose you too." I stuttered out, referring to the accident that killed our parents.</p><p>"You won't, alright, I promise."</p><p>We moved to face the TV and turned back up the volume. Before we could truly enjoy Chuck hating dan, the doorbell rang.</p><p>"I'm Coming!" Jeremy got up to answer the door and I switched to the news channel 'cause it was obvious we weren't watching GG anymore.</p><p>"Hey. The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." Vicki, who we were not expecting, barged through the door.</p><p>"Where have you been?" My big brother whom I love and hold very dear.</p><p>"It's good. Everything's good." Vicki grabbed his face and kissed him.</p><p>"Did something happen?"</p><p>"I'm hungry. What do you have to eat?" Vicki asked, pulling all our food out of our refrigerator.</p><p>"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day."</p><p>"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet." Vicki freaked out.</p><p>Long story short; We called Matt.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 1x06.Pt.2~Smuggled Ice-cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt came right inside when he arrived looking for Vicki. "Where is she?"</p><p>"Come this way." Jeremy took Matt to the kitchen where Vicki was curled up. Matt looked over his older sister.</p><p>"What's she on?"</p><p>"We...we don't know," I told Matt. He went closer to Vicki and crouched down to remove her sunglasses. She tried to shake her head in protest, but that only made removing her shades easier.</p><p>"Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" He said in a voice only Matt Donovan could ever use.</p><p>"Not good, Mattie. I hurt." Vicki whimpered back. I've never hated drug use more- if that's even what this is.</p><p>"Okay, where's it hurt?" Matt continued on with his special 'calm' voice.</p><p>"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum...there's something in my gums, and it hurts." Vicki complained.</p><p>"Okay, well..."</p><p>"No. Just leave me alone." Vicki cut-off her younger brother.</p><p>"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home."</p><p>"Just turn it off!" Vicki yelled, startling the three of us.</p><p>"Turn what off?" I asked, trying to imitate the soothing voice Matt had been using.</p><p>"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off."</p><p>I almost wanted to tell Vicki that no-one was talking- that there was no chatter, but the TV was on. If only on the lowest volume that wasn't <em>MUTE</em>.</p><p>Jeremy turned the sound up.</p><p><em>"...horribly. Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery."</em> The man on the TV said into one of those news channel mics.</p><p>"That's where we were last night," Jeremy said.</p><p>
  <em>If they were both there, why isn't Jeremy freaking out too? What happened?</em>
</p><p>"What happened, Vic?"</p><p>
  <em>"...homicide, and are fast underway looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..."</em>
</p><p>"I'm calling the cops." Jeremy decided, pulling out his cell phone.</p><p>"No. Don't." Vicki stopped him. Whatever happened to her last night must have been really bad for her to snap at the three people who actually care about her.</p><p>"What happened after I left last night, Vic?"</p><p>Instead of responding like a normal person, Vicki kept riding the crazy train and pushed Jeremy into our sofa; <em>hard</em>.</p><p>"Jer, are you okay?" Matt and I immediately asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm fine." Jeremy repeated himself as we tried to help him up off the floor.</p><p>"Damn, Vic."</p><p>Enter Elena and her pet vampire.</p><p>"What's going on?" My big sister asked using her '<em>I'm in charge but have no idea what's happening</em>' voice.</p><p>"She's really messed up," Matt told her.</p><p>"Elena, back up." Stefan Cautioned Elena back. "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay. Come on. Come on."</p><p>Following Stefan's orders, Matt and Jeremy took Vicki upstairs. The other three of us were left downstairs to talk and figure out what was happening.</p><p>"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena questioned Stefan.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Does that mean you can help her?" I pestered him.</p><p>"Not quite."</p><p>"Well then what is it?" I asked, trying to not freak out.</p><p>"She's transitioning."</p><p>"Transitioning to what?"</p><p>"A vampire."</p><p>
  <em>A vampire.</em>
</p><p>"What?" I stopped listening.</p><p>
  <em>My best friend is turning into something only found in nightmares and haunted houses.</em>
</p><p>"She has to feed on human blood."</p><p>"What happens if she doesn't?" I asked. I don't want Vicki to... <em>feed</em>.</p><p>"She'll die. She may only have a few hours." <em>A few hours until my best friend is gone.</em></p><p>"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena began another ping-pong conversation with Stefan.</p><p>"It's okay. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."</p><p>"So when is she gonna know?"</p><p>"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."</p><p>"The same choice you made?"</p><p>That's when I stopped listening again. I thought of all the horrible things that had happened to Matt before now, it's cruel to add this too.</p><p>~</p><p>Sitting at home Jeremy paced in front of Elena and I. Vicki had run off earlier and Matt was out looking for her.</p><p>"Maybe we should check in with Matt."</p><p>"He'll call when he finds her," Elena tried to soothe him.</p><p>"Well, what are we supposed to do?" My twin asked us. I had questions too; when could we tell Jeremy the truth?</p><p>"We wait. We're supposed to wait."</p><p>"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy whimpered.</p><p>
  <em>You would if we told you.</em>
</p><p>"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine."</p><p><em>It would be </em>more<em> fine if we could tell him.</em></p><p>The doorbell interrupted my petty thoughts and drew our attention to the front of our house. Elena was the first to walk over and answer the door. As the wood swung towards her, Damon's face became visible. Due to his super strength, Damon pushed the door back open after Elena tried to slam it shut.</p><p>"Jeremy, let's go upstairs."</p><p>Leaving Damon to Elena, I ushered my big brother upstairs.</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>"Stefan's brother," I shut Jeremy's bedroom door and sat in his swivel chair.</p><p>"So then, why did we have to rush upstairs?" Jeremy flopped, back first, onto his bed.</p><p>"Because Damon somehow manages to be more annoying than Stefan," I said lightly.</p><p>"How's that even possible?" He scrunched his face while sitting up.</p><p>"Right!"</p><p>~</p><p>On my way back upstairs, I noticed words from outside.</p><p><em>"She fed, and then I lost her." </em>... <em>"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live as I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."</em></p><p>... <em>"You mean we'll come up with a lie."</em></p><p>Although I only caught a few sentences from Elena and Stefan's conversation, I hurried into my room- scared and overwhelmed. I didn't want Vicki to be a vampire- I didn't want vampires to exist, yet here we are.</p><p>Elena rushed into her room and slammed the door. I knew something happened and that Elena probably wanted to be alone but as her little sister, it's my job to hang around when she doesn't want me to. Taking the ice-cream I had smuggled from the kitchen over to her room, I knocked on her door. Saying nothing, she ushered me in with tear stains and red eyes. In return I also said nothing. Instead, I offered her my metal spoon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 1x07~The Sane Sibling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vicki's been 'missing' for a month now. Matt and Jeremy go out almost every day looking for her. I'd go with them, but I already know where she is- the Salvatore boarding house.</p>
<p>Stefan took her thereafter she turned. Unfortunately, my fear of <em>dead things</em> and Elena and Stefan's breakup has stopped me from visiting Vicki as much as I'd like to. The last time I saw her was my birthday. I took her a couple of cupcakes and a batch of brownies.</p>
<p>Because Vicki was unavailable for our yearly tradition, I went Halloween costume shopping with Caroline this year. She picked out witch costumes for herself and Bonnie, and I decided to do another classic - sexy black cat. It's also one of the cheapest considering all I had to buy were ears and a tail.</p>
<p>Getting ready for school, I put on my school-appropriate version of my costume and straightened my hair. By school appropriate, I mean black leggings matched with a tight long-sleeved shirt rather than black shorts with fishnets matched with a tight long-sleeved shirt.</p>
<p>I fit the cat-ear headband I bought on my head and clipped the black tail to my clothes. As soon as it happened, I regretted my last look in the mirror. Turns out, 16 is not old enough to know how to use makeup.</p>
<p>I took off the raccoon-like eyeshadow I had originally put on, and instead did a shimmery nude smokey-eye. Less dark; but less cartoony.</p>
<p>When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by a normal-looking Elena.</p>
<p>"Where's your costume?"</p>
<p>"Somewhere in the multiverse."</p>
<p>"Don't mock my fandom, dear sister of mine," I said while finding an apple in the fridge.</p>
<p>"I'm not mocking," Elena stole my apple before I could start eating it. "I'm laughing."</p>
<p>I faked a gasp as she bit into <em>my</em> apple.</p>
<p>"Nice eyeshadow."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Bonnie asked in contempt.</p>
<p>"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun." Caroline complained.</p>
<p>"Wha- I'm excited. Do you not see my awesome costume?" I gestured to my black ensemble.</p>
<p>"You don't count," Caroline bit back as Bonnie continued looking through the pieces of her witch costume.</p>
<p>"Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Bonnie held up a necklace.</p>
<p>"Yep. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"</p>
<p>"Nothing Halloween-y," I told Caroline.</p>
<p>"I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan," Bonnie guessed.</p>
<p>"Riding to his castle on his white horse."</p>
<p>"Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles."</p>
<p>"Elena and Stefan broke up."</p>
<p>They both looked at me. I think at this point all three of us were confused.</p>
<p>"Since when?" Caroline asked me.</p>
<p>"Since around the time, Vicki went missing."</p>
<p>"Yeah, how are you doing with that?" Bonnie asked, playing with my hair.</p>
<p>"Okay, I guess. No news is better than bad news, right?"</p>
<p>Elena's two best friends pouted at me as if I was a real cat, and had a broken leg, or something.</p>
<p>"Don't look at me like that, okay."</p>
<p>I took their arms and walked them both to class, ducking under a low hanging banner for the Halloween carnival here tonight.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Hey. So, are you two going to the carnival or am I gonna have to hang around the punch cauldron with Bonnie?" I asked my siblings.</p>
<p>It was starting to get dark out, and I had traded my leggings for the aforementioned fishnets and shorts. All that was left was finding a ride to school and finding a ride back home.</p>
<p>"Yeah- Jer, you want to go to the, uh, Halloween thing at the school? Could be fun!"</p>
<p>"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait," Jeremy agreed.</p>
<p>It was clear neither he nor Elena wanted to go. I think Elena probably just wants Jeremy to think about something other than his missing girlfriend.</p>
<p>"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."</p>
<p>"What does that even mean, 'let her go'? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"</p>
<p>Sensing a classic Jeremy vs Elena fight, I slowly backed up until I was out of eye-shot before running to my room.</p>
<p>It wasn't long after that that Elena called me downstairs so we could go to school. As soon as we arrived I found Caroline and Bonnie, who looked amazing in their witch's costumes.</p>
<p>"Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special."</p>
<p>"Uh-uh. I made a promise to myself that I would remain sober until at least eighteen," I declined Tyler's offer.</p>
<p>"I'm with J. Last year I was hungover until Thanksgiving," Bonnie complained, also declining.</p>
<p>"Lightweight." Caroline accepted a cup. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan." Tyler cheersed.</p>
<p>"I'm literally right here," I reminded my tipsy boyfriend.</p>
<p>My words seemed to have made him realize that he'd been caught- again.</p>
<p>"Right, uh- hey." Tyler set down his cup. "I know that. I was joking, I'm not gonna get drunk. I have you, and you look hot even when not drunk."</p>
<p>I knew from Tyler's rambling that he was already halfway to being drunk. I also knew that if I didn't make-out with him tonight, someone else would.</p>
<p>"Let's go somewhere."</p>
<p>Before I could say no, Tyler had grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away from my sober and drunk companions.</p>
<p>"This wasn't consensual, you two are my witnesses!" I called over my shoulder jokingly. They knew that I could never say no to Tyler.</p>
<p>All three of us knew that wasn't healthy.</p>
<p>He continued leading me through the crowds of people until we reached the stoner pit- aka the loading zone, MFH has for some reason. He didn't let go at all. He shifted his hold so I was between him and the wall- two things that were taller than me.</p>
<p>Although I wasn't really in the mood, I still enjoyed kissing him. I enjoyed the pressure on my body. Tyler's experience with other girls kinda worked in my favour in these types of situations. He knew what felt good.</p>
<p>I was just really hoping he wasn't smudging my makeup.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>I can't quite remember how it happened, but I think Tyler and I separated and I somehow made it to the girl's washroom. Ending up in the washroom was good though, considering I had to pee.</p>
<p>While washing my hands, Elena rushed in and looked in all the stalls.</p>
<p>"Uh, 'Lena? Watcha doin'?"</p>
<p>"Looking for Vicki."</p>
<p>"She's here?" Instead of answering she grabbed my bruising wrist and dragged me out into the dark, crowded hallway.</p>
<p>"She was, but now she and Jeremy are both gone."</p>
<p>"You let an unstable vampire run off with our brother?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Now help me find them."</p>
<p>"Have you checked behind the school?"</p>
<p>Elena slowed and looked at me like I was Jesus. Or an angel, like Jenna thought.</p>
<p>"We haven't checked outside the school yet."</p>
<p>It was my turn to grab a wrist harshly.</p>
<p>I pushed past our drunk, carefree classmates and pushed Elena through they doorway outside. After that it was easy. All we had to do was follow the sound of our brother yelling at Vicki.</p>
<p>I think I'm the sane sibling.</p>
<p>For some reason in Elena's deluded, mama-bear mind, hitting a hungry vampire with a wooden plank was a good idea. Vicki was both hungry and pissed now. She changed targets from Jeremy to Elena, before I stepped in.</p>
<p>I'm no longer the sane sibling.</p>
<p>You know when something scratches you but you don't notice the blood for a couple of hours? This was the opposite of that. I was hyper-aware that I was losing blood at a rate that had only happened once before. The night Damon attacked me at the falls.</p>
<p>But this time was different. Vicki didn't have a hundred years' worth of control, she had a month.</p>
<p>
  <em>She had a month.</em>
</p>
<p>She was dead. Grey and veiny. Damon was above me. Then blackness above and nothingness.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>I woke up in a dark room. Typical. What wasn't typical was the bandage around my neck.</p>
<p>Despite the gut feeling that I shouldn't get up, I instead listened to the voice in my head that said to get up just to see who'll try and stop me. Thank god there was a pair of slippers to wear though, otherwise, I would've stayed in bed.</p>
<p>I shuffled over to the basic yellow bathroom in my new hospital slippers and flipped on the light switch. I could see my hair starting to curl again in the mirror and I noticed that someone had removed my makeup- including my concealer. Looking from my roots to the top of the hospital gown, I examined my skin. Small pimple-like bumps littered my face and the corners of my lips were starting to peel a little. Neither thing bothered me as much as the white bandage on my neck. It reminded me of the last time I had a bandage like that.</p>
<p>The voice in my head told me to take it off. I don't know why I keep listening to that thing.</p>
<p>Despite my hesitance, I began peeling it off. A sound decision really. I mean, I didn't like looking at it and I wanted to see what was underneath so, win-win.</p>
<p>Once off I realized how silly I was for feeling guilty, considering there was no wound I could have disturbed by removing my bandage. Which is strange, because I distinctly remember my best friend tearing open my neck.</p>
<p>Throwing the now crumpled bandage into the trash, I went back to bed. The mystery of the healed neck is tomorrow's problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 1x08.Pt.1~OD on Peanut Butter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I immediately knew where I was when I woke up. The monitor beeping was a big clue. That and the nightmares.</p>
<p>I remember everything this time, there was no confusion when I woke up. I remember jumping in front of Elena and I remember Vicki biting me instead of her. I remember seeing Damon's face before passing out. That part was the same.</p>
<p>"They were afraid you wouldn't wake up."</p>
<p>I looked to my left and for a brief moment, I thought I had gone insane. Then I remembered that Elena looks exactly like me, and I wasn't hallucinating after not taking my pills for a couple of days.</p>
<p>"Have no fear, the cute one's queer."</p>
<p>"Really," Elena didn't seem to find my joke funny.</p>
<p>I did. Maybe it was the blood loss, but I couldn't stop giggling.</p>
<p>"There was no other rhyme," I explained.</p>
<p>My big sister rolled her eyes and came closer to me.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, your neck!"</p>
<p>Her outburst confused me. There was nothing on my neck.</p>
<p>
  <em>There was nothing on my neck.</em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, I kinda noticed last night when I took the bandage off."</p>
<p>"Why would you take your bandage off?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p>
<p>"Really? That's the part you question. Not my miraculously healed neck."</p>
<p>Sometimes I worry about my sister. Maybe having a screw loose is a family thing.</p>
<p>"The bite's completely gone! How?" Elena moved my head away from her so she could see my neck better. I don't know why considering there was nothing to see.</p>
<p>"Don't ask me, I was unconscious," I reminded her.</p>
<p>"Right. Well- I'll go call Jenna so she can sign you out."</p>
<p>As Elena left my room, I thought about what we could say to Jenna. How the hell are we going to explain this?</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It turns out we didn't have to come up with a story.</p>
<p>There was another bandage on the table and Elena helped me put it on before Jenna arrived. The nurses were beyond confused, but we just ignored them. It's not like we could have answered their questions.</p>
<p>When we got home I changed out of the clothing Jenna grabbed on the way to the hospital. I love her, but jeans straight out of the hospital are hellish compared to sweat-pants.</p>
<p>Once clad head-to-toe in grey tones, I went to the kitchen. Strangely, I found no humans; only a piece of paper.</p>
<p>
  <em>J,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Went to the Sheriff's Office with Elena and Jeremy. </em>
  <em>Be back soon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Try to eat something, text if you want me to pick something up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jenna.</em>
</p>
<p>As I read Jenna's note, I fiddled with the pen she wrote with. I debated asking for garlic fries- or bread- from the Grill, but if they were at the Sheriff's Office going to the Grill would be out of the way home.</p>
<p>I settled on making myself scrambled eggs. I added garlic for some reason- probably because I was now craving something with garlic. It wasn't as bad as I feared. </p>
<p>As I waited for my family to return home, I grabbed my textbooks and worked on my homework. I was almost done with calculus when I started getting hungry again. Instead of making something, I grabbed a spoon and our jar of peanut butter. After digging out a hefty spoonful, I put back the peanut butter and went back to my homework, with my snack.</p>
<p>I still had homework to do when the peanut butter on my spoon ran out. This realization made me want to cry. How was I supposed to function without the creamy goodness? As I stared at my upside-down reflection, I heard car doors close.</p>
<p>Deciding against ODing on peanut butter, I put my spoon into the dishwasher.</p>
<p>Two things then happened; my family walked through the front door, and I realized that today was November second. I had slept through the best candy sale day ever.</p>
<p>Nothing else mattered, all that did was my plan to go spend 50 dollars on candy and chocolate.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It had been two hours and still no discount candy. No one wanted to go with me. Elena was wallowing over her supposed break-up with Stefan, Jenna over Logan. Jeremy had surprisingly joined me in doing homework. Elena's brooding was bad enough to study near, but when she and Jenna started vocalizing their wallowing, Jeremy spoke up.</p>
<p>"Wanna keep it down over there?"</p>
<p>"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked as she and Elena turned to face us.</p>
<p>"Homework."</p>
<p>While Jeremy went for a verbal response, I held up my biology textbook.</p>
<p>"Since when do you do homework?"</p>
<p>I assumed Elena was asking Jeremy considering I always did my homework.</p>
<p>"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..."</p>
<p>Jenna and Elena looked at each other.</p>
<p>"What do you think? Alien?"</p>
<p>"Some sort of replicant," Jenna guessed.</p>
<p>I looked at my twin brother. He certainly looked human. I poked his cheek to be sure.</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"Human."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and scooped up his homework. I pouted to myself as I was left alone at the table. Elena also got up, but I think she was going to her room, not following Jeremy.</p>
<p>This left Jenna and me alone together.</p>
<p>"So..."</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>I grinned at my aunt.</p>
<p>"Candy!"</p>
<p>"You're lucky I'm sad," Jenna sighed. She grabbed the car keys. "Come on."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The term 'kid in a candy store' is kind of offensive. I mean, I'm not a kid and I'm not in a candy store. I'm a teenager in a candy aisle. Yet people keep comparing me to a kid.</p>
<p>Because of our small town, there isn't much candy, to begin with, but add in the fact that the people like me bought everything yesterday, leaves not a lot of options for the previously injured. I grabbed a Hershey's variety bag and Maynard's variety bag that was kinda pushed behind a bag of Double Lollies. For good measure, I also grabbed bags of gummy eyeballs and no name chocolates.</p>
<p>Jenna and I met at the check out aisle. We both had armfuls of Halloween candy; Jenna also had leftover decorations that were 50% off.</p>
<p>Setting a divider down, I dumped my armful behind it. Jenna paid for all of it under the false impression that I would share my haul with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, right.</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as we got home, I hid in my room and gorged myself on sugar. As I shoved Sour Patch Kids in my mouth, I realized that lime does <em>not</em> go with caramel.</p>
<p>I figured my tongue had been abused enough so I snuck down into the kitchen in search of juice.</p>
<p>"Whatcha looking for?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Uh-oh.</em>
</p>
<p>"Juice."</p>
<p>
  <em>It's times like these when I hate our open floor plan.</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't see any candy."</p>
<p>"That's 'cause it's all upstairs."</p>
<p>Looking at her, I think Jenna wanted me to bring down my candy.</p>
<p>"So what you're saying is; I should come upstairs," Jenna said.</p>
<p>"No, I'm saying that I should go upstairs and you should stay down here."</p>
<p>I know she paid, but there is no way in hell I'm sharing my candy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 1x08.Pt.2~Yeah- No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are you going dressed like that?"</p><p>"The Grill. Caroline's throwing a party," I told Elena. You would think that she would have already known, though.</p><p>I grabbed my jacket and quickly scribbled a note for Jenna. After I knew I had my key, I locked the door behind me and headed to the Grill. It was a fairly long walk, but I could manage- even in heels.</p><p>From down the street, I could tell people were having a good time. Which was good, considering if people weren't having a good time, then neither was Caroline.</p><p>As I walked in I spotted Bonnie walking away from a pouting Caroline. I knew she was probably the one at fault, but if I didn't console her she would somehow destroy the party- and I just got here... so.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Caroline looked at me and changed her pout into a smile.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>She turned away from me and got lost in the crowd but I saw her smile fall back into an angry pout.</p><p>Not wanting to stand alone, I did a 360 trying to spot a familiar face. I didn't recognize who he was with, but I saw Stefan on the dance floor. Despite my sister dumping him, I made my way over to the pair.</p><p>"Hey Stefan, hey Rebound."</p><p>I generally like being nice, but my sister's ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend doesn't deserve my respect.</p><p>"Not a rebound, J."</p><p>"Stefan," I said, patting his shoulder. "It's okay. I mean, I know it must be hard, but at least you're trying to 'move on'."</p><p>He tried to say something else but I started talking again.</p><p>"He's being so brave." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a side hug as I addressed the blonde standing with us. "It must be <em>so</em> hard."</p><p>I could feel Stefan shaking his head but I refused to give up the act. The blonde was starting to hold back a laugh. This made me think that she really wasn't a rebound- oh well.</p><p>"How do you make it through the day, Stefan? How?"</p><p>Now the blonde couldn't hold back her laughs.</p><p>"Why didn't you fall in love with this one, Stef?"</p><p>Her question took me off guard. Did she think I was cute?</p><p>"Why do you think I'm cute? I'm totally single- Hi my name's Juliet." It seemed as if her slight, indirect compliment made me really attracted to her.</p><p>"Lexi."</p><p>"J, I thought you were dating Tyler," Stefan said.</p><p>
  <em>Who?</em>
</p><p>"Right, Tyler, him. I'm sorry- I was wrong. It appears I am in fact in a relationship."</p><p>Now, I can't tell you what she was thinking- but what I was thinking was; <em>'Wow she's really pretty and I made her smile, wow.'</em></p><p>"That's okay, it would never work- I'm leaving tomorrow."</p><p>"What, why?" I didn't mean to sound whiny but then again I haven't meant for a lot of things tonight.</p><p>"I'm only here for Stefan's birthday," Lexi explained. At this point, I had let go of Stefan and focused completely on Lexi. At her words though, I faced him again.</p><p>"You still celebrate your birthday?"</p><p><em>Oops. </em>That's kinda a weird question to ask a seventeen-year-old.</p><p>I think he saw that I was mildly freaking out because he quickly reassured me.</p><p>"Lexi knows, she's my <em>oldest</em> friend."</p><p><em>She doesn't look old.</em> I reached out and touched near the corner of her eye, trying to feel wrinkles. Instead of wrinkles by her eyes, there were veins under them. It was only for a second, but they made me retract my hand.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Both vampires laughed.</p><p>"Oh, god, you are so cute."</p><p>My ears were warm and my smile was silly. It was official, Lexi had me hypnotized. The longer I remained silent, the hotter my face got. As I avoided eye contact with Lexi, I noticed that the pool table was free.</p><p>"Pool?"</p><p>~</p><p>Never play pool with vampires, they have many more years of experience.  The only acceptable option is teaming up with said experienced vampire to beat the other one.</p><p>Unfortunately, even mine and Lexi's combined skills weren't enough to combat Stefan's.</p><p>"You know what makes Pool more fun? Tequila."</p><p>"Lexi, Juliet and I are both high school students."</p><p>"Shut up Stefan, let Lexi get us tequila."</p><p>"J, you're 16. Neither of us are going to give you alcohol."</p><p>"Woah-Woah-Woah wait. Are you saying that you could have been giving me alcohol this whole time?"</p><p>Stefan didn't answer my question. Instead, he chose to laugh at me- <em>jerk</em>.</p><p>"Come on, it's your turn."</p><p>"Don't be a buzzkill Stef, I'm only here for the night."</p><p>I watched as Lexi made her way to the bar.</p><p>"She's awesome. I love her."</p><p>"She can hear you," Stefan reminded me.</p><p>"Don't care, I love her."</p><p>"Alright Romeo, shoot the cue."</p><p>"Um- actually Lexi would be Romeo considering I'm Juliet."</p><p>As I laughed at my joke, I lined up my shot. To no one's surprise, I didn't hit anything.</p><p>"Hey Romeo, I'm gonna need you to come back and help me win this."</p><p>Hearing my prayers, Lexi came back- empty-handed, might I add- and took away my pool cue. I gave her a classic 'youngest child puppy-dog eyes' look, but I think death makes you immune to cute faces.</p><p>"You'll get this back when you learn how to aim it."</p><p>"You could teach me how to."</p><p>Lexi patted my cheek and turned away.</p><p><em>I don't think she wants to teach me</em>.</p><p>~</p><p>After our game of pool- that we <em>totally</em> won- us three musketeers went our own ways. I ended up spotting a drunken Caroline being carried out by Matt.</p><p>I know that curiosity killed the cat, but hey, this is Mystic Falls- people don't usually die here.</p><p>When I got outside Matt was walking away from Sheriff Forbes.</p><p>"Sheriff, is Caroline okay?"</p><p>"Yeah- no, she's drunk. Matt's taking her home."</p><p>Good. Matt's responsible, he'd never let anything happen to her.</p><p>"What's happening?" </p><p>Once I removed my eyes from my sister's friends, I noticed the abundance of police cars in front of the Grill.</p><p>"One of my officers found a body," Liz told me reluctantly.</p><p>A body.<em> A body</em>. Someone's dead.<em> Someone's dead</em>.</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>~</p><p>I went on a walk. I think someone tried to stop me, but no one could have gotten between me and some air.</p><p>As I got closer to the Grill again, I heard gun-shots. In fear of yet another body, I rushed towards the sound- not my best decision. Instead of seeing a body on the ground, I saw Damon staking Lexi. Instead of pain or loss, I was in shock.</p><p>Although that might have been because of the bullet in my chest. I guess vampires make Liz jumpy.</p><p><em>Ow</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ~Water Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in a room much too bright for my tired eyes. To my right was Stefan. He wasn't looking at me, even though he knew that I was awake. Instead, he was reading The Reptile Room, which I could see missing from my bookshelf.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"Damon's blood brought you back." That was all Stefan had to say for me to sit up in my bed.</p>
<p>This couldn't be happening. I started tearing up. That's a good sign, right? Vampires can't cry... right?</p>
<p>"What does that mean?"</p>
<p>I knew what it meant. I wish I didn't. I didn't want to know about the choice I'll have to make. Despite my vulnerable state and words, Stefan seemed unaffected by my current situation.</p>
<p>"Because we had to heal you, Damon's blood was in your system when you..." Died. When I died.</p>
<p>I was wrong- vampires can cry.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, hey, this doesn't have to be a bad thing." Stefan rushed over to my side as I let tears fall.</p>
<p>"How could this possibly be a good thing?"</p>
<p>"Think about it. You won't ever have to worry about money, or ageing-" Stefan words that were meant to be soothing were suddenly fueling my fire.</p>
<p>"Except for the fact that I'll look sixteen forever! How am I supposed to pull that off?"</p>
<p>"You'll have to move every few years," Stefan said casually as if that didn't ruin my entire life plan.</p>
<p>"Then how do you expect me to raise a child here, so that I can carry on the Lockwood name?"</p>
<p>"J-"</p>
<p>I cut Stefan off and kept talking. "I mean that's pretty much supposed to be my whole life."</p>
<p>"J-"</p>
<p>"If I can't be here for that, then-"</p>
<p>"J!" This time it was Stefan who cut me off. "J, vampires can't..." He moved closer to me and shook his head back and forth a centimetre.</p>
<p>"J, vampires can't have children."</p>
<p>I didn't notice before, but my blood was cold, colder than my toes in winter. Stefan was just looking at me- probably waiting for my reaction. I was too.</p>
<p>How I reacted shocked us both. I had started laughing. For some reason, the thought of my life's purpose being stripped from me was beyond hilarious.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Even though Stefan was aware of my bipolar disorder, he still seemed concerned about my mood swing.</p>
<p>I shook my head, laughing. "No." I wept through my laughs. "I think I might-"</p>
<p>Vomit interrupted me. Luckily my transitioning speed was fast enough to speed me to my toilet before I ruined my bedding or carpet. Stefan zoomed-in after me and collected my hair to my back so I couldn't get any puke in it. Once I was done emptying my dead stomach, I flushed the toilet and sat beside it.</p>
<p>"J?"</p>
<p>"What's going to happen to me, Stefan?"</p>
<p>"You're gonna have to make a choice. Either feed... or say goodbye."</p>
<p>Stefan's words scared me. I didn't want to feed, I didn't want to live off of blood for the rest of eternity but at the same time- how could I ever say goodbye to the people in Mystic Falls.</p>
<p>"How long until I don't have a choice anymore?"</p>
<p>"You have twenty-four hours."</p>
<p>One day. I can't say my goodbyes in one day.</p>
<p>"But, every hour you don't feed, you'll get hungrier and hungrier until you'll have to be restrained."</p>
<p>A new round of tears flowed from my eyes.</p>
<p>"What happens if I do feed?"</p>
<p>"I'll teach you how to survive."</p>
<p>Stefan somehow channelled his inner Matt and said everything with strength and sympathy. He somehow made being dead, not seem so tragic.</p>
<p>"And if I survive?"</p>
<p>Stefan picked me up and brought me back to my bed. He tucked me in and sat against my headboard beside me.</p>
<p>"Once you learn how to survive, I'll teach you how to live."</p>
<p>"You sure you know how to do that?"</p>
<p>I don't think Stefan appreciated my joke, considering he got up and left my room.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"I don't understand how this happened."</p>
<p>"When Sherrif Forbes shot J, she had Damon's blood in her system."</p>
<p>"Why."</p>
<p>"When Vicki... attacked her, Juliet would've died. We didn't have a choice."</p>
<p>It seemed as if they didn't care I was upstairs, Stefan and Elena talked about my death unabashed. Not wanting to listen anymore, I grabbed my sunglasses and purse. I know that there have to be people who think that I'm dead but, personally, I think going out it worth the risk.</p>
<p>Using my new 'tricks' I snuck past Stefan and Elena. If not for my new stealth, our creaky floor-boards would have sold me out.</p>
<p>Once out, I started my quest; find and forgive Elizabeth Forbes. It wasn't her fault, I shouldn't have run towards the sound of gun-fire. The normal 22-minute walk from the Gilbert house to the Forbes' was now a 2.2-second run.</p>
<p>This change of pace meant that I had no idea what to say to Liz. Do I say sorry? Do I wait for her to say sorry? Does neither of us say sorry?</p>
<p>Not just that, but I'm transitioning into a vampire. What if she thinks I'm here to kill her? What if she cut herself cooking and I drink all her blood? What happens if my plan doesn't work exactly as I planned?</p>
<p>"J?"</p>
<p>"Caroline!"</p>
<p>Caroline. Sweet, bitchy, best-friend Caroline- who just got home.</p>
<p>"You're out of the hospital!"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Looking for your mom.</p>
<p>"Looking for you. I wanted to be the first to tell you that I'm all better."</p>
<p>"Really? People don't usually think of me as a first-person."</p>
<p>Uh-oh, now I feel bad. Really bad.</p>
<p>"Care." Instead of reacting normally, my heightened bipolar-ness decided we would now cry a literal river on Caroline's shirt.</p>
<p>"J, are you okay? Have you been taking your pills?"</p>
<p>"Mhmm." I feel bad for lying- obviously, but it's a necessary evil.</p>
<p>"Here, come in. I just made peanut butter cookies."</p>
<p>Just because guilt is eating me, doesn't mean I can't eat a couple of cookies.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Care. I don't know what I'd do without you."</p>
<p>"Starve and dehydrate, apparently."</p>
<p>Leave it to Caroline to have no idea what's happening, and yet still know the exact right thing to say to me.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Caroline, I'm home. Caroline?"</p>
<p>"We're in my room."</p>
<p>"Who's we?"</p>
<p>"Me and J."</p>
<p>"Juliet!" The moment she saw me was the moment the world slowed. I could see every muscle that contracted in her face to show surprise. I could see a spasm on the top of her right hand as her arm contracted, wanting to grab the gun on her hip.</p>
<p>"Hi, Sheriff."</p>
<p>"You're alive."</p>
<p>"Seems that way," I avoided the lie. I wasn't alive- she killed me. The worst part was; She knows she killed me, and she knows I know she knows.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>It stung- how cold her words were. Almost as if she believed I was here to kill her; as if she believed I could kill someone.</p>
<p>"She came here to tell me she was okay. Because she's my friend," Caroline spoke for the first time since her mom learned I was here.</p>
<p>Liz was shocked, again. Almost as if she believed I was heartless; as if she believed my feelings and emotions died with me.</p>
<p>"Well, it's a long walk home. How about I drive you?"</p>
<p>It wasn't a question or an offer- it was her way of getting me away from her daughter without raising suspicion.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>I wasn't about to jeopardize Caroline.</p>
<p>"See you later, Care." I hugged her and grabbed my bag. Liz made sure I was in front of her the entire walk to her police car. I half wondered if she was going to shove me in the backseat.</p>
<p>"How are you one of them?"</p>
<p>Liz had pulled over and turned off the car.</p>
<p>"I'm not. When you shot me I died, I'm still dying now."</p>
<p>"Why were you at the house with Caroline?"</p>
<p>
  <em>How do I tell her I was looking for her, without sounding like I want to kill her.</em>
</p>
<p>"I wanted to talk to you before I died- permanently."</p>
<p>"Why shouldn't I stake you right now?"</p>
<p>"Because you don't have to. In a few hours, I'll die from not drinking blood. If you stake me now, you're just gonna make my family do a closed-casket funeral."</p>
<p>"How do I know you're not lying to me?"</p>
<p>Liz made a good point. How could she possibly trust me?</p>
<p>"Drive me home. Check back tomorrow. I'll be dead."</p>
<p>"How can you be so calm? I shot you! Why aren't you trying to kill me?"</p>
<p>"Because I forgive you. Because I would rather stay dead than survive off of human blood," I didn't mean to say the B-word. The B-word scared both of us.</p>
<p>"How," She started off shakey, "How do I let you go home and be near Jeremy, Elena, and Jenna?"</p>
<p>"Think- for just one second, that you were a vampire- would you hurt Caroline?"</p>
<p>Liz didn't meet my eye. Maybe she was too scared to look at me. Or she just wanted to keep her eyes on the road ahead of us.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Juliet, where the hell have you been?"</p>
<p>"I was with Sheriff Forbes," I told my sister.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't be with anyone while you're this unstable, you say what Vicki went through."</p>
<p>"No offence to Vicki, but I'm not a drug addict! I think I can talk to people!"</p>
<p>I didn't want to look Elena anymore so I locked myself in my room. Who is she to tell me what to do? She's not even a vampire, she doesn't know anything.</p>
<p>"J, what happened? I heard you yelling at Elena, are we mad at her? Should I yell at her too?"</p>
<p>"Please," I called back through the door before opening it to my big brother.</p>
<p>"Mind if I ask why we're mad at Elena?"</p>
<p>"I'd rather you didn't."</p>
<p>He agreed silently. Or, at least I think he did. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tighter than he would have if he knew how much I wanted to drink his blood.</p>
<p>"You want some Peanut Butter?"</p>
<p>"And Lemonade- and a spoon."</p>
<p>"'Kay, I'll be right back," Jeremy left to get me my comfort food.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closed behind him, Stefan was in front of me. I could smell the blood he was holding behind his back. It overwhelmed my want for Peanut Butter and Lemonade.</p>
<p>"Whatcha got there?"</p>
<p>"AB positive, it's good."</p>
<p>"I don't want it."</p>
<p>"Yes, you do."</p>
<p>
  <em>I do, I really do.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm not becoming a vampire, Stefan."</p>
<p>"Well, in the next few hours, you'll either leave you're brother twinless or you'll kill him."</p>
<p>Stefan left after his debate tier conclusion, after setting down an opaque water-bottle. One which held a thick, red liquid that made my tongue feel dry.</p>
<p>"Your Peanut Butter, dear sister."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Jer," He gave me a goofy smile. "Mind passing me that water bottle?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 1x09.Pt.1~Home Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may be the last chapter for a while, as all the previous chapters were pre-written. Sorry... but</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>If I thought the transition into a vampire was hard, actually being one was horrible- not.</p>
<p>The lights had adjusted to normal, noises weren't as thundering, and I didn't feel ten seconds from death. I don't know what Stefan was complaining about. Maybe in a few years, I'll change my mind but for now, I'm going to enjoy my heightened senses.</p>
<p>I heard Jeremy's alarm go off down the hall. Before now I didn't know he used one, I thought he just relied on any of us to wake him up for school.</p>
<p>I heard Elena writing, I heard Jenna pouring coffee into a mug.</p>
<p>Coffee, writing; it all seems so pointless now. I glanced over at my stack of journals. Each and every one of them had words sprawled across at least a couple pages. I couldn't help it- writing in a fresh notebook was like having a hundred new beginnings in a hundred new ways. Now it just seems like a waste of paper.</p>
<p>I grabbed undergarments from my closet and set them on my bathroom counter next to a towel, before stepping into the running shower. It amazed me that with so much ambiance I could still hear everything happening in our house.</p>
<p>I can also hear our neighbours, but I think everyone can.</p>
<p>I could hardly feel the heat of the shower- the only indicators of heat were the handle pointing at warm and all the steam. I never hated my love of strong scents until now. All I could smell was an overwhelming amount of lemon and other mixed fruits. I decided against using anything until I could buy less abrasive sents.</p>
<p>I stepped out of my shower, having turned off the water after thoroughly rinsing myself with boiling water. I towel dried my body and got dressed in my underwear.</p>
<p>I opened the door connected to my bedroom to let the mirrors un-fog. I looked through my closet for an outfit as I waited to be able to see myself as I blow-dried my hair. I found a burgundy tank top and black leggings and booties. I went back to my bathroom and sprayed heat-protectant spray over my hair before drying it. I re-brushed it and braided a crown.</p>
<p>I went to slip on my ring but instead, it burned my fingers. The same thing happened when I tried to wear my bracelet. I left them on my bedside table and opened my door to the hallway.</p>
<p>I immediately closed it again when the sun coming in from the hallway window <em>burned</em> me.</p>
<p>I got Elena to invite me in, but I forgot that I can't leave my house until Stefan finds me a daylight ring. Just my luck that I turn on a Sunday night.</p>
<p>"J, hurry up!"</p>
<p>
  <em>I would if I could, Elena.</em>
</p>
<p>I grabbed my phone and called Stefan.</p>
<p>"I need a ring," I told Stefan as soon as he picked up.</p>
<p>"I'm working on it," was all he said before hanging up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Working on it? I don't care, Stefan. Work faster.</em>
</p>
<p>"Ugh."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"J-" Jenna knocked on my door- "Elena already left for school. If you want a ride with me and Jeremy, we're leaving in 5."</p>
<p>"Jenna?" I called back, through my door. "Can I stay at home today, I don't think I can go to school."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p><em>Because I'll burn to death</em>.</p>
<p>"Because I'm sick-" I exaggerated a cough- "and it's probably contagious."</p>
<p>"Fine. But you're telling me the truth later."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Jenna."</p>
<p>I waited until the car was turned on and pulling out of the driveway before calling Stefan again. He didn't pick up so I tried again- and again. After six tries I gave up and texted Caroline that I wasn't feeling up to school and I wouldn't be at cheer. She texted back a frowning emoji.</p>
<p>
  <em>From: Carebear</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>:( u ok?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To: Carebear</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, be back soon.</em>
</p>
<p>I shut off my phone and plugged it in. It sat next to the empty bottle of blood, on my nightstand.</p>
<p>As I layed on my bed, I wondered what my ring would be like. Would it look like Stefan and Damon's rings? Would it be hideous and kitschy, or simple and inconspicuous? No matter what, I'll love it- anything to see the sun again, or leave my room.</p>
<p>Hours past while I waited for Stefan to arrive with a daylight ring. The remnants of blood in the opaque bottle beside me made my head spin and my stomach rumble. I turned my head to the window and saw sunlight still trying to get past my curtains.</p>
<p>Deciding to call again, this time I left a message on Stefan's voice mail. "I don't care about getting a ring anymore, I'm just hungry. Bring me more blood."</p>
<p>I hung up and tossed my phone away. All things considered, I shouldn't have done that while hungry and agitated. My phone broke on impact with the wall. I would've called Stefan to bring me a new one, along with the blood- but.</p>
<p>I sat straighter- someone' here. They knocked on my door;</p>
<p>"J, can I come in?"</p>
<p><em>Stefan</em>.</p>
<p>I hid in the corner that wouldn't be lit by light when Stefan opened my door.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"I have your ring and some blood. I only just heard you but I figured you'd be hungry."</p>
<p>I waited until he was out of the sunlight to snatch the new bottle out of his hand and drink all of it, save a few small sips. He closed my door and reached into his pocket to produce a silver ring.</p>
<p>It was kitschy as hell. Flashy too, it took up the entire lower third of my finger. Luckily the band fit, which meant I could use it right away and leave my room before the sun went down. I set aside my reservations and hugged Stefan.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"It's my fault- mine and Damon's," Stefan mumbled.</p>
<p>I let go of him.</p>
<p>"No, it wasn't. I shouldn't have run towards the sound of gunfire. I died 'cause of my own stupidity."</p>
<p>"J-"</p>
<p>"J! I'm home."</p>
<p>
  <em>Jenna.</em>
</p>
<p>"Go," I grabbed his arm, "and thank you."</p>
<p>He smiled and disappeared.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"So you're too sick for school, but you're fine to come to the Grill."</p>
<p>Jenna and I both shot sarcastic glares at Jeremy.</p>
<p>"What? It's not like I get to take random sick days," he pouted.</p>
<p>"You haven't been attacked twice and shot at," Jenna reasoned.</p>
<p>"Yeah. How are you doing?"</p>
<p>I smiled at my twin. I would've replied but I saw someone new over Jeremy's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Someone new is in Mystic Falls."</p>
<p>"Hmm, I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength," Jenna eyed him.</p>
<p>"I thought you were still in that whole Logan-depression thing."</p>
<p>"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance."</p>
<p>Jeremy and I shared a look, <em>our aunt is crazy</em>.</p>
<p>"Well, I can introduce you," Jeremy offered.</p>
<p>"You can?"</p>
<p>"How?" I elaborated Jenna's short question.</p>
<p>"That's Mr. Saltzman, the new history teacher."</p>
<p>"The new history teacher came when I was at home sick!"</p>
<p>
  <em>I really need to get a grip on these heightened emotions.</em>
</p>
<p>People from nearby tables looked over at my outburst.</p>
<p>"Heh," I waved slightly at the onlookers and slipped down on my seat.</p>
<p>"Bet you regret getting shot, now, huh?"</p>
<p>I glared at my twin's smug grin.</p>
<p>"Jeremy, we're lucky she's alive."</p>
<p>"I know, Aunt Jenna. I'm really glad you're okay," He told me, losing the grin.</p>
<p>I smiled at Jeremy and brought the conversation back to Mr. Saltzman. "So, this new teacher- he any good?"</p>
<p>"He seems cool. He's giving me an extra-credit paper to catch my grade up a little."</p>
<p>"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked.</p>
<p>"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..."</p>
<p>"That's easy! We've got all our dad's stuff. Not to mention me, history extraordinaire."</p>
<p>"What stuff?" Jeremy ignored my typical boasting.</p>
<p>"All our 'How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower' stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Dad really loved all that kind of stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet."</p>
<p>Jeremy looked like he was going to keep talking but Mr. Tanner's replacement teacher approached our table.</p>
<p>"Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy greeted him.</p>
<p>"Jeremy. What's up, man?"</p>
<p>"This is my aunt, Jenna, and my twin sister, Juliet."</p>
<p>"Alaric Saltzman," He (needlessly) introduced himself to Jenna- "It's nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance."</p>
<p>"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression."</p>
<p>I laughed silently at their stunted and awkward conversation. Looking at my brother's face I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was-</p>
<p>
  <em>This is weird.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>